


I’ll make your heart warm once more

by R1832



Category: Cravity (Band), DRIPPIN (Korea Band), Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I'm so sorry, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Snowball Fight, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, holiday trip, most of the characters only say one sentence at best, same for the ships most are only hinted but i love them too much not to include them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27070210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R1832/pseuds/R1832
Summary: "When Byungchan invited them all to spend New Year’s Eve at his family house in the mountains, Sejin knew from the start he’d have to go no matter what. He also knew he would have to deal with Yein and Jinwoo’s new plan to apparently make him realize “Jinhyuk’s obvious feelings for him”. It wasn’t that their actions were unwelcome as he did have a huge crush on his best friend and he could see that Jinhyuk didn’t treat him the way he would treat their other friends. But they had been such close friends for so long that he couldn’t tell anymore whether those actions were normal or if they meant more."
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Im Sejun, Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik, Hwang Yunseong/Kang Minhee, Lee Jinhyuk/Lee Sejin (Produce 101), Minor or Background Relationship(s), No Sooil | Kuhn/Heo Chan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	I’ll make your heart warm once more

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first finished work in 4 years so it's probably not that good but i had a lot of fun writing it and getting into those characters again so i hope y'all enjoy this !
> 
> despite this fic, being more up10tion turned since Jinhyuk is one of the main characters, i've been an alice for longer than i've been an honey10 so i had to add more victon babies (so sorry to hanse et subin, i really wanted to include them but i couldn't find a way to)
> 
> the title is from Love in the Ice by TVXQ, still one of my fave songs to this day
> 
> fyi, english is not my main language and even if i had an amazing beta reader, there may be some awkwardness sometimes

When Byungchan invited them all to spend New Year’s Eve at his family house in the mountains, Sejin knew from the start he’d have to go no matter what. He also knew he would have to deal with Yein and Jinwoo’s new plan to apparently make him realize “Jinhyuk’s obvious feelings for him”. It wasn’t that their actions were unwelcome as he did have a huge crush on his best friend and he could see that Jinhyuk didn’t treat him the way he would treat their other friends. But they had been such close friends for so long that he couldn’t tell anymore whether those actions were normal or if they meant more. But no matter how confused Jinhyuk made him, Sejin couldn’t say no to Byungchan because the younger had seemed so excited at the idea to finally introduce him to his childhood friends and to his new boyfriend.

However, now that he was here, Sejin couldn’t help but regret not being more careful about his friends and their obvious scheming. Because, after he made his way upstairs, he entered the room he would have to share with Jinhyuk for the next three days as they had planned when they started organizing the trip. What he hadn’t expected, however, was the absence of a second bed in the room. In the middle of the room was a big king-sized bed with pillows for two but no trace of another sleeping surface whatsoever. With a sigh, Sejin dropped his suitcase and backpack on the left side of the bed and started unpacking, not yet ready to face his friends and their knowing looks.

Thirty minutes later, Sejin was making his way back downstairs. While going downstairs, he heard some enthusiastic yells and glasses clinking together. Smiling to himself, he joined his friends who had already opened bottles of beer (except for Jinwoo, Jinhyuk’s little brother, who had a glass of apple juice in his hands).

Grabbing a glass and a bottle for himself, Sejin joined Byungchan and the very pretty man next to him. He was guessing that was his boyfriend since he was the only man he didn’t know in the room. Sitting on the chair next to the couch, Sejin said hi to his friend and introduced himself to the other man.

“Hey, I’m Sejin. I’m guessing you’re Byungchan’s boyfriend? I’m sorry, he never told us your name,” he said, a bit shyly because of how pretty the other was. He may have been completely in love with his own best friend, but he could still acknowledge that this man was one of the prettiest men he had ever met.

“Hello, it’s nice to meet you. Yes that’s me, I’m Sejun and if I remember well from what Byung told me, we’re the same age,” the man answered while smiling nicely. Then turning to Byungchan, he added: “I can’t believe we’ve been dating for almost a year and have been friends for fifteen years and yet you never mentioned my name to your friends! Is this what distance does to you?” Sejun was obviously teasing the younger who didn’t seem fazed at all by the remarks.

Seeing as the couple had started bickering playfully, Sejin decided to leave them alone and went to find Jinhyuk. He found the taller man in the kitchen, talking animatedly with Seungwoo about what he was planning to do during the trip.

“I want to create the biggest snowman ever and I’ll call him Olaf! I also want to have a snowball fight and make angels in the snow and-“

“Okay I get it, you’re back to being five years old when you see snow. But, you know you won’t be able to do that with everyone here, right? Minhee and Yunseong just started dating so they want to go visit the area around the house by themselves, Jinwoo hates the cold so Yein will likely stay with him and you don’t want to play in the snow with Sejun if you care about your life,” Seungwoo answered, clearly amused by the younger’s enthusiasm.

“I know, I know… But as long as Sejin is willing to do it with me, I’d be fine with that,” Jinhyuk answered, pouting slightly.

Hearing that, Sejin felt himself melt a little and decided to make his presence known before Jinhyuk could say more embarrassing things.

“I’ll play in the snow with you, you big baby,” Sejin laughed while back hugging Jinhyuk to say hello.

“Sejin, you’re finally here! I was wondering when you would arrive,” Jinhyuk answered, turning around and wrapping his arms around the smaller man.

“Hey Sejin! How was the trip here?” Seungwoo asked.

“It was okay. Would have been better if I could have had someone with me in the car but I knew Jinhyuk wasn’t able to wait till he saw snow again. We both know how he is,” Sejin chuckled as Jinhyuk hit him lightly in the ribs at his remark. “But I arrived late so I’m sure everyone’s starving. Did someone start cooking for tonight or do you want me to do it?”

“Ah no, no don’t worry! Sikkie and I are on it. Just go say hi to everyone and rest, the trip must have tired you,” Seungwoo answered immediately.

After dinner that night, Sejin and Jinhyuk went to their room pretty early as everyone was tired from their trips. As they entered the room, Sejin suddenly remembered their sleeping situation and started getting a bit anxious.

“So, uh. One bed?” he asked the taller.

“Yeah, I saw that. But that’s okay right? It won’t be the first time we sleep in the same bed. You know I like my cuddles in the morning.” Jinhyuk said, shrugging while looking through his suitcase.

 _Yeah but usually, one of us is drunk when we end up sleeping together,_ thought Jinhyuk, clearly still uneasy about the situation.

“Well, if you don’t have an issue with that, then I want the left side of the bed.” Sejin decided to throw away his questions and just enjoy his time with his best friend.

Putting his stuff on his side of the bed, Sejin missed the loving look Jinhyuk had on his face as he watched his best friend’s nervous antics.

“Are you tired? I can turn off the light so you can sleep if you want,” Jinhyuk offered, once they had both washed up and gotten into bed. He was currently playing on his laptop but he could see that the smaller boy was starting to fall asleep while reading and as cute as that sight was, he didn’t want him to have neck pain tomorrow.

“No no, don’t worry about me. You know I can fall asleep no matter what the circumstances are. Keep playing if you want, I know your Sims family needs you. Good night, Jinhyukie,” Sejin answered, clearly already half asleep.

Jinhyuk chuckled as he sensed his best friend get closer to him to gain some of his warmth to make himself comfortable to sleep. The taller raised his arm to offer his side as a pillow for the younger, a proposition Sejin accepted immediately.

The next morning, Sejin woke up to a mouth full of hair and his legs entangled in what he hoped were Jinhyuk’s own legs. Raising himself slowly to not wake up his neighbour, he spent some time just watching Jinhyuk breathe calmly, clearly still deep in sleep. It wasn’t the first time he woke up to his sleeping best friend, but the sight never failed to catch his breath. The younger looked so at peace but also so endearing with his mouth slightly opened and his hair going in every direction. Deciding that watching him longer would only be creepy, Sejin finally got up, dressed himself and went downstairs to start on breakfast for the house.

When he entered the kitchen, Sejin saw Jinwoo and Yein already sitting down at the table, drinking some hot cocoa, still half asleep. When they saw him, they immediately started smirking and waggling their eyebrows as if they knew last night’s scoop.

Sejin decided to ignore them as long as possible and started making breakfast.

“Sooooo… how was that first night with the love of your life? We couldn’t help but notice that there was only one bed in the room when we passed by yesterday afternoon,” Yein asked.

“May I remind you that the supposed love of my life is your brother, Jinwoo? Are you sure you want to know what happened in there?” Sejin answered, wanting to play along with them.

Jinwoo looked back at him, gaping, clearly torn between being horrified at the mental image and glad that something may have happened between the two older men.

Sejin decided to cut to the chase before the two started making new plans and assumptions and told them the truth.

“Nothing happened, it wasn’t the first time we slept in the same bed and outside of a little cuddling, we were on our best behavior.”

Yein couldn’t contain the squeal he let out at the idea of the two men cuddling.

“Okay, but when will you actually confess and do something about this very frustrating situation? And yes, I’m the one being frustrated here,” Yein asked.

Before Sejin could answer, Jinhyuk, Minhee and Yunseong entered the kitchen, clearly still groggy with sleep.

“Hello,” Yunseong mumbled, “is there some coffee ready?” He sat down on one of the chairs, Minhee immediately perching himself up on his knees and hiding his face in his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“I just started the machine; it should be ready in a few minutes. Are poached eggs with some bread okay with everyone?” Sejin asked.

After various noises of consent could be heard from the kitchen, Sejin started cooking breakfast. Focused on not burning the eggs, he didn’t hear Jinhyuk joining him and jumped when he felt two arms reaching around him and their owner’s head settling on top of his shoulder.

“You weren’t here when I woke up,” Jinhyuk said, his pout heard through his sentence.

“I didn’t want to disturb your beauty sleep; god knows you need it,” Sejin answered cheekily.

“Hey! I’m handsome and we both know it.” Jinhyuk intervened, fake hurt.

“Sure, you are, sure you are. So, from what I heard yesterday, you have quite a program planned for us this weekend. What do you want to start with?” Sejin asked his friend, trying to hide his own excitement.

“Snowball fight!” Jinhyuk replied enthusiastically.

Groans could be heard from the kitchen as the idea didn’t please a lot of them.

“You all are boring, and I wasn’t inviting you anyway.” Jinhyuk, in his most mature form, stuck his tongue out at his younger friends.

After breakfast and an hour of playing in the snow, Jinhyuk and Sejin gave up on their fights and were just laying down in the snow, panting.

“I won. No one beats, the big, the mighty, the beautiful Lee Jin-“

Jinhyuk’s tirade was interrupted by one last snowball sent directly to his face.

“Shut up and let me rest for a bit. How do you have so much energy?” Sejin panted, clearly still spent from their fierce battle.

Jinhyuk, not wanting to accept this last shot, built the biggest snowball he could and smiled triumphantly at Sejin as he raised himself above his best friend before dropping the snowball directly on his face. Sejin’s quick reflexes allowed him to avoid getting even more drenched in snow but as he moved, his leg tripped Jinhyuk, making him fall on top of him, their faces way too close for comfort.

It was, of course, at this moment that Yein arrived to tell them that lunch was ready, a knowing look on his face.

After lunch, they all decided to play some board games to pass the time as the weather had turned incredibly bad outside. As the group was getting bigger with Chan and Sooil’s arrivals right after lunch, they decided to play games that would only require two big teams. The competition was fierce and went on all afternoon until Sejin decided to go start preparing dinner as they were all getting hungry.

Dinner that night was composed of a bunch of pizzas they just had to heat up in the oven before eating. As Sejin was putting the pizzas in the oven, Sooil suddenly appeared behind him, a knowing smile on his face.

“So I heard from a little mouse that you and Jinhyuk had gotten quite cozy in the snow this morning? I wish I could say I was surprised but we’ve all been waiting for you two to get your act together for so long. I’m just happy you’re finally together.” Sooil stated, clearly happy for his two friends. 

“We’re not though.” Sejin answered.

“What do you mean you’re not? You two literally act like a couple all the time, there hasn’t been a minute during the afternoon where you weren’t touching and Yein saw you two almost kissing this morning. Sejin, when will you stop hurting the both of you and just talk to him about this? You know he’d react well.”

Sooil knew what his two friends were going through as he had gone through the same with Chan just a few months before. They had been best friends for around ten years and after a lot of pining and miscommunication, they had finally managed to get together. They had been so happy ever since that he could only wish the same ending for Sejin and Jinhyuk.

“But that’s the thing Sooil, why should I be the one to start this conversation? There’s two of us in this and yet, it feels like everyone expects me to be the bigger person and talk about it when I’m okay with how the situation is right now. If Jinhyuk wants to change it, he can talk to me about it, he knows I don’t bite.” Sejin was getting tired of his friends’ meddling. He knew they meant well but the pressure was starting to get to him. He just wanted to enjoy his few days of break.

“I see where you’re coming from, Sejin, but unfortunately you’re way less obvious in your feelings for Jinhyuk than the opposite. And with Jinhyuk being Jinhyuk, he might not even realize you like him as more than a friend. We won’t tell you what to do, obviously, but as someone who went through a similar situation recently, I can only tell you how grateful I am that I took the first step.”

At this moment, the oven dinged indicating that dinner was ready.

“Thanks Sooil, I’ll think about it. And I really appreciate you talking to me seriously about this and not making fun of me like the others. You know, I still have my doubts and I know you understand them so thank you for that. But first, we have to feed the children before they eat each other.”

Dinner was a long and wild time, with Byungchan and Seungsik debating who was Seungwoo’s favorite before Seungwoo intervened and calmed them down by telling them they were both his favorites in different ways.

When it was time to sleep, Sejin went in the shower while Jinhyuk was talking with Jinwoo who was starting to get a bit homesick in the middle of all the adults without his own best friend.

As he was getting out of the shower, Sejin realized he had forgotten to take his pyjama top with him, so he left the bathroom with only his pants on, hoping that Jinhyuk wasn’t back yet. Of course, luck wasn’t on his side. Jinhyuk was sitting on his side of the bed, on his phone, and raised his head as he heard the bathroom door close.

Seeing his best friend shirtless in front of him made Jinhyuk immediately blush a deep red that went all the way down his neck. Coughing a bit to hide it and gain back some breath, Jinhyuk squeaked out a tiny “hey” before staring at his hands, suddenly not knowing what to do with them.

“Hey, I’m sorry, I didn’t know you were back already, let me put on a shirt real quick.” Sejin said, clearly flustered.

“No! You don’t have to!” Jinhyuk blurted out, panicking.

Hearing that made Sejin stop in his tracks.

“.. What?”

“I mean… you can put on a shirt, I don’t mind, I wouldn’t want you to be cold. But don’t feel like you absolutely have to for me. I don’t mind if you don’t have a shirt on. I don’t mind either if you do have a shirt on. Overall, I don’t mind, so just do what you want with your shirt. Forget I said anything, don’t mind me,” Jinhyuk said in one breath, not knowing where to look.

“Jinhyukie, you’re rambling,” Sejin answered, a small smile playing on his lips. “Calm down, breathe a bit and let me put on a shirt real quick.”

“Yeah… yeah, that’s probably a good idea.” Jinhyuk laid down on his side of the bed, facing the opposite way from Sejin as he tried to calm down.

His pyjama top finally on, Sejin sat down on his side of the bed and looked at Jinhyuk, who was still pretty shaken up, with a fond smile.

“So… you wanna talk about that or should we continue to pretend nothing happened?” Sejin asked, not sure if he himself was ready for this conversation.

“Can we keep pretending?” Jinhyuk mumbled, clearly still unsure about how this was about to go down.

“I don’t think we can actually,” Sejin laughed a bit at his best friend’s childish habit. “Hey, look at me please. I won’t hit you.”

Jinhyuk refused to turn around, not wanting to show his red cheeks, so Sejin did the only thing he could think of and started tickling Jinhyuk’s ribs. After a good minute of resistance, Jinhyuk gave up and turned around, an obvious pout on his lips.

“So, ready to talk now?” Sejin asked mischievously, knowing he had the upper hand now.

“… Okay, but you go first,” Jinhyuk answered, sulking a bit from being so weak to Sejin’s antics.

“Okay, so I’ve noticed that you treat me differently from our other friends and I know it could just be because we’re best friends and are closer to each other than we are to the rest of the group but I want to believe it’s because of something more. Our friends also made me believe that from all their knowing looks and talks but I don’t want to misread the entire situation…”

“Sejin, now you’re the one rambling. Just get to your point,” Jinhyuk interrupted him, the suspense killing him as he was starting to get his hopes up.

“Sorry. I thought I could do this but it’s still difficult. What I wanted to say is that I think you feel something for me more than what a friend is supposed to feel and I really hope that’s the case because I like you too” The last part of the sentence was said so quickly, Jinhyuk couldn’t be sure he heard it properly.

“Can you… can you say that again, more slowly please? I’m not sure I heard it right and I want to make sure.”

“I… I like you, so I really hope it’s not just me misreading everything. But if it is, it’s okay, I can go sleep with Yein tonight, I’m sure he’ll understand and it doesn’t have to be awkward or any-” Sejin never managed to finish his sentence as Jinhyuk was suddenly kissing him very softly.

They kissed softly for a while like that, showing all their feelings for the other without words. As they stopped to breathe, Jinhyuk finally answered Sejin: “I like you too Sejinnie, probably always have and definitely always will.”

The fond look in Jinhyuk’s eyes made Sejin melt and the older kissed him again, at a loss for words.

That night a lot of sweet kisses and cuddles were shared as the two finally reached the point in their relationship they had been waiting so long for.

* * *

[Epilogue]

As they woke up the next morning, Sejin and Jinhyuk agreed not to say anything to their friends for now, both because they didn’t feel like making a big deal out of it and to mess with the others as retaliation. What they didn’t expect was for a branch of mistletoe to wait for them in the kitchen’s entrance as they went down for breakfast. All of the others were gathered around the table, staring at them with expressions ranging from glee from Yein and Jinwoo to discomfort and pity from Sooil and Seungsik who didn’t want them to feel pressured.

Jinhyuk looked at his now boyfriend, who was already looking back at him with a smug smile on his face.

“Well, I guess it’s tradition. We wouldn’t want to bring ourselves bad luck,” Jinhyuk said, laughing a little.

Sejin didn’t deem it useful to answer him as he kissed Jinhyuk in front of their gasping friends.

**Author's Note:**

> first of all, thanks to everyone who made it to the end, i love y'all so much you can't imagine
> 
> a big big thank you to cody for betareading this and making go back into writing. a huge thanks to milo for his support all through this and for bearing with my random burst about this story.
> 
> kudos and comments are always welcome ! ♡  
> i haven't finished a fic in 4 years so constructive criticism will be well-received as i really want to get better so don't hesitate ! (don't hesitate if you just want to react or something, i'll take it too dmflkgd)
> 
> you can find me talk about way too many groups here : https://twitter.com/pockyyjrie
> 
> thanks again


End file.
